ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mintaka Lestrange
Mintaka Lestrange (ミンタカ レストランジュ Mintaka Resutoranju), often shortened to Mina (ミナ Mina), is a Human Quincy of the Lestrange Family. While heir to the family, and considered a powerful up and coming Quincy, she often disregards the rules her family set for her. Mintaka is the girlfriend to Marin Sawashiro, a hanyō and famous idol. Due to passing the "Crest of Wings Test" set by her master, Mizuzu Yumizuka, Mintaka has also earned the title of Grandmaster '(大師範 daishihan''), though this title does not apply to martial arts, and more in being a master in the teachings Mizuzu set down for her, which fellow pupil Kisara Daikoku is still unable to comprehend. Over the course of the story, Mintaka found out she was descended from a powerful demon king, and is, like her lover, a hanyō. She is one of the main characters of ''Claw and Fang Tales''. Appearance Mintaka is a girl who looks to be in her early teens, with a slender figure, red eyes, and long black hair. Her hair is kept tied into two pigtails with blue ribbons, and go down to her waist. Her fringe isn't kept parted and she has two bangs that go down to her chin. Her attire consists of a maid-like black top with golden trim and white frills around her upper arm and chest, which reveals a certain portion of her cleavage. Her skirt is white with black trim and is rather frilled compared to her top, and goes down to her lower-thigh. Personality Mintaka is a rather 'generic' character; though that is not to say she is not interesting in the slightest. Somewhat bubbly and cheerful, she possesses a certain zest for life, never looking back on her past decisions no matter how erroneous they quite possibly could be. She is friendly to nearly anyone that she meets; though some have noted that she is overly polite with them, leading to them speculate that she is actually somewhat cold—though this varies from person to person. Mintaka has a certain dislike for her parents; never, if ever, listening to their best intentions and wishes due to her rebellious nature; though deep down, she does care for them, albeit begrudgingly. As a side-effect of her dislike for being controlled, Mintaka is killing off her family line because of her relationship with Marin Sawashiro, who she would do anything and everything for. Despite everything, Mintaka enjoys her Quincy powers and wants to do justice in this world. History Equipment '''Quincy Cross: Like all Quincy, Mintaka possesses a Quincy Cross through which to channel her powers. It takes the shape of just that, a cross. Connection Charm (つながりのお守り Tsunagari no Omamori) is a star-shaped lucky charm that is used to provide luck to travelers. It is usually woven from Thalassa Shells, with some token at the middle, but there have been several imitations made from other materials throughout the series. It is designed after a certain Devil Fruit, which is said to tie friends together. Mina herself ties hers to her Quincy Cross. Seele Schneider: The soul-cutting sword used by Quincy, Mintaka herself shows moderate proficiency in it's use, and this weapon is how she gained some practice in swordsmanship. ' Powers & Abilities Phsyical Abilities Ways of Combat '''Master Archer:' Specifically a crossbowwoman, Mintaka, like all Quincy, is a Master Archer, as it is her main form of combat. Her skills as an archer shine through most easily with her accuracy. Despite using a crossbow (which isn't a conventional long-range Quincy weapon), Mintaka is able to hit targets from a fair distance and at exactly the area she herself aimed at. Through the use of a special mechanism, Mintaka is can attack from nearly every direction going forward and her shots still rarely miss. To her credit, however, she notes that targets using enhanced speed are notoriously difficult to hit. :Path Guiding: By infusing her crossbow bolts with her spiritual energy, Mintaka is able to achieve a minor form of telekinesis; which, when used, allows her to guide her bolts to her foe at the expense of straining her mind somewhat; enabling her to perform unexpected sharp turns and move her projectiles at impossible angles to take her foes off-guard without fail. However, due to her belief that she is better without any "tricks", Mintaka rarely, if ever utilizes such a skill. :Arrow Ricochet: She possess several tricks and skills associated with projectiles, such as being able to ricochet her shots against solid surfaces, making them unpredictable, and initiating attacks from otherwise impossible angles. She frequently employs this tactic, using the environment as her weapon to bombard her opponents with attacks from all sides, and then obliterating them when their guard is open. Gintō Expert: 'One of Mintaka's many strengths is her ability to perform the art of Quincy Spellcasting. learned mainly from her mother, Mintaka is shown to be a very creative Gintō user, such as using the ''Wolke spell, which is a simple explosion, as a distraction in the middle of being attacked and is able to quickly follow it up with a higher offensive Gintō spell like Heizen without squandering too much spiritual pressure using it with great timing. However, her true creativeness and strength shows in her unique ability to use delayed reaction Gintō spells, setting a spell up upon a user and activating it at a later time when they wouldn't expect it, shown through her use of Gritz. ''When performing this trick, she is even capable of using the spells without their incantation for a much faster execution. '''Expert Swordsman: '''Mintaka is also notably a skilled swordsman. She uses the Seele Schneider expertly, despite the sword actually being an arrow. Mintaka also uses her Quincy abilities to create a rapier which she wields with as little difficulty as her Seele Schneider. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Mina is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and she is a thoroughly competent fighter in regards to close-range and hand-to-hand combat. Though she is shown to prefer using knee jabs and long, punishing punches and kicks, capable of busting through steel with ease. Her attacks are able to harm spiritual bodies and cause severe damage to inanimate objects. Her incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by her inherent immense strength, giving her the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. Noticeably, Mina's favoured manner of close combat is by using powerful kicks to devastate her foes; but she will throw in a punch or two in for added measure. The force and speed that she strikes with often catches many an opponent off-guard, and she is able to apply even more force into her blows, giving her limbs even more power and devastating reach; sufficiently being able to block and deflect the attacks of others. *'Fūka Hōken (風華崩拳, Crushing Fist of Majestic Winds): With her spiritual energy, Mina engulfs her fist in razor-sharp wind which is manifested by amassing spiritual energy upon her arm and converting it into the element of air. This wind consists of microscopic wind-blades that cut deeply into the target's structure. The wind blades sever nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck. Then, Mina punches her opponent, causing heavy blunt damage alongside slicing them up. Such an attack can be performed with both hands at once. *'The Dempsey Roll' (ザ •デンプシー •ロール, za denpushī rōru): The Dempsey Roll is a technique developed and used by real-life boxer William Harrison "Jack" Dempsey. With it, Mina lowers her stance and central balance to begin with and begins to aggressively weave her body in a pattern similar to the shape of a figure eight, making it increasingly difficult for the opponent to track and trace her movements accurately. Mina then fires (starting from either left or right) a series of rapidly executed punches whilst continuing her bobbing and weaving, catching the target in a high paced barrage of punches that few succeed on escaping from. Physical Attributes Hirenkyaku Expert (飛廉脚; lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step"): One of Mintaka's greatest traits is her speed. As a Quincy, she is highly skilled in the use of Hirenkyaku, the Quincy technique that allows her to gather reishi under her feet to increase her speed in the manner of propelling her body, and repelling her from the ground as she moves. Hirenkyaku is noted to be a very difficult Quincy technique to master, especially at such a young age, and Mintaka shows her talent with it by using speed as one of her primary strengths. In battle, she was even able to take Kisara Daikoku by surprise, locking her with Gintō before she could react, as well as outrun the Kushanadā, gargantuan creatures who cover great lengths in a single stride. Notable Endurance and Durability: Mina is in possession of an impressive amount of natural endurance; which is befitting her heritage. While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other Quincies, Mina has shown to be an incredibly resilient fighter, capable of ignoring grave injuries that she has sustained in battle up to an extent. She has demonstrated that she can withstand being thrown through a house, and she is capable of retaliating from an attack in moments. At lower levels of power, i.e. running out of power, Mina is still capable of battling as if nothing had gone wrong; fighting at her best from start to finish. Amusingly, this endurance translates to more intimate matters as well; as Marin can attest to. For a human, Mintaka is able to withstand a high amount of damage, quite possibly due to her Quincy nature. Even without the assistance of the Blut technique; her body is naturally able to tank notable attacks. She can withstand the onslaught of Kisara's own physical strength without blut, though this was before the girls powers began to increase, and Kisara's physical prowress surpassed the rest. She is also able to shrug off most energy attacks, and it is highly possible repeated fighting has trained her human body to withstand things other humans should be unable to. Enhanced Strength: 'In stark contrast with her small frame, Mintaka possesses a very large amount of physical strength, capable of lifting objects several times her size, without the use of blut. She can use this strength with her hand-to-hand combat to deliver devastating blows without the use of her Quincy abilities. She has enough physical strength to shatter rock with little difficulty, and often overpowers foes much larger than herself. She can punch at extremely high speeds; often landing blows a mile a minute. She is capable of upturning large portions of concrete; she's also displayed the ability to kick a fully grown man four meters away with one strong kick—At a very young age she was able to lift boulders over her head; and her strength has only increased from there. Spiritual Abililies '''High Spiritual Power: '''Mintaka exhibits a high amount of spiritual energy.Having mastered the Quincy ability ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike, she is able to add to her own energy, which gives her an advantage in battle. Even battling on her own reserves however, Mina shows a surprising amount of natural reiatsu, possibly due to her own demonic nature unknowlingly boosting her powers, it has been noted her reiatsu bears a slight similarity to yōki, though nothing to effect a change in her powers. Mizuzu, however, finds the demonic nature of her spiritual abilities offputting, but never questioned it due to how naturally Mintaka responded to, and how well suited she seemed to be, for the woman's teachings. '''Reishi Absorption: '''As a Quincy, Mintaka primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, combining it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. By absorbing reishi from her surroundings, Mintaka can bend it to her will for offensive purposes, such as creating bows and arrows, and using it in Quincy spellcasting, or concentrating the energy to form swords. Mintaka has also shown the ability to craft mundane items like umbrellas and fishing rods. *'Reitsubame (零返し, "Zero Reversal"): A technique developed by Mina on the fly. First, she charges spiritual energy within her palms, before making a forward thrusting motion, grasping at the opposing attack while sensing it using her spiritual pressure. There, by infusing the spiritual energy on her palms with her own spiritual pressure, at the moment of contact, this causes a unique reaction, enabling her own spiritual energy to completely absorb her foe's attack, breaking it down into spiritual particles, which she can then utilize as if it were her own spiritual energy. This has the added effect of sealing her foe's spiritual particles—more accurately, the spiritual particles utilized in manifesting the attack she had just absorbed, thus disabling that attack for a certain period of time. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Early on in the series, Mintaka, as a Gemischt Quincy, was not born with the ability to use Blut, and wasd an active practioner at the beginning of the series, and her inexperience showed through. Highly potent techniques of various forms of energy could break Mintaka's blut, and intensely damage her. However, through repeated use of Blut, Mintaka's experience grew and her skin would eventually become like iron. However, Mintaka states that Blut is a technique best used by deceased Quincy, due to reishi and kishi not mixing well. **'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): one of two Blut abilities. Blut Vene is the defensive Blut. Mintaka is shown to be fairly skilled in this version of blut, able to use the technique to dull the impact of punches from a human many times her size. She is also capable of withstanding powerful techniques like the Railgun without immense damage to her own body. Mina mentioned to herself, however, that Kisara's physical strength can surpass her blut quite often. **'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): is one of the two forms of Blut. Blut Arterie is the blut of offense. With this blut, Mina is capable of enhancing her offensive power to inhumane degrees, and utilises this methods for great feats of strength. Through Blut Arterie, she is capable punching a man many times her size out of a tournament ring, and colliding with Kisara's natural strength through her Blut Arterie created enough force to crack the ring of the World Tournament below them. Spirit Gun Spirit Gun (霊丸 Reigan): A special ability Mintaka was taught by Mizuzu Yumizuka, her teacher, in case of situations where she fought powerful opponents and was somehow restricted from her bow. The Spirit Gun is a powerful technique that draws out a users inner spiritual energy and releases it from the index finger in the form of a concentrated blast. Due to how different this technique is from how a Quincy traditionally fights (using internal reiryoku as opposed to drawing in external reishi), Mintaka had a difficult time mastering it, and still only has access to two "bullets". *'Spirit Gun Double '(霊丸連射, Reigan Rendan lit. Spirit Gun Barrage): The first variation of the Spirit Gun Mina was shown to use, it is also a variation on the Spirit Shotgun, due to it's function. When firing one Spirit Bullet, Mintaka will fire an additional bullet, the second bullet pushing forth the first, merging with it and giving it additional power. Due to this, the Spirit Gun Double is stronger than the ordinary Spirit Gun, however, it uses more bullets, and when Mintaka only had access to two bullets, this would deprive her of the Spirit Gun while her energy recovered. Spirit Weapon Ama no Habakiri '(天羽々斬'', "Slash of Heavenly Wings"): Mintaka's Quincy Bow. Unlike most Quincy, Mintaka's Ama no Habakiri takes the form of a metal-crossbow, through which she can easily channel her spiritual energy to 'load' Heilig Pfeil, which Saiph, her father, notes hit both harder and faster than a normal Quincies Heilig Pfeil. This is most likely due to the weapon's nature as a crossbow, which is used to fire bolts, not arrows. While Mintaka can only fire one Heilif Pfeil straight at any given time, her skill with Ama no Habakiri allows her to fire arrows in quick succession, one after the other by pulling the trigger so that it appears she is firing more than one arrow per second. *'''Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Mintaka can gather Reishi from her surroundings and shape it into arrows *''' Engelhaft Licht '(エンジエルハプト リヒト'' (羽衣) Enjeruhaputo Rihito; German for "Angelic Light", Japanese for "Angel's Raiment"): A simple technique where Mintaka releases a mechanism on the crossbow which allows Mintaka to release Heilig Pfeil in quite literally every direction except for up, down, and towards herself, giving her a decent range of fire, which, couple with her attack speed, makes this technique difficult to dodge. Other 'Bilingual: '''Mintaka speaks both Japanese, being born in Japan, but is also capable of speaking German. Many of the Quincy techniques are named in German, as is tradition, and she herself comes up with the names for her abilities, unless they are named prior. She also reads several German books, and thus is capable comprehending the language in written form. She also has knowledge of English, as she is fully capable of understanding when Samantha Sakaguchi speaks in English, and even barked at her to "Shut Up" in English when it became too unbearable. Trivia *Mintaka is Darkrai's first initial main character who is female. She doesn't, however, bear the honour of being Darkrai's first female main character ever. That honour goes to Miharu Kurosaki of BLEACH. *Mintaka's name pays homage to Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Darkrai's favorite Harry Potter characters. She keeps the same surname, and her forename, Mintaka, is drawn from the constellation Orion, the same constellation Bellatrix is a part of and the original character drew her name from. **In fact, Darkrai had considered giving her the name "Bellatrix Lestrange", but didn't want to deal with the messages from other users. *Mintaka's battle theme is Iris Heart's theme from ''Hyperdimension Neptunia V. Category:Female Category:Bleach Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Sword User Category:Reiryoku User Category:LGBT Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Claw and Fang Tales Category:Main Characters Category:Demon Category:Gemischt Quincy